A different Summer
by Silberbullet
Summary: Harry und eine Idee für den Sommer


Hallo Leute, ich hab mir mal überlegt, das ich mal ´nen One-Shot schreibe. Ich hoffe sehr, dass er euch gefällt. Evtl. hänge ich da noch ein zweites Chapter dran, aber das kann ich nicht garantieren.

Und jetzt erst einmal viel Spaß beim lesen!

„Hey, was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir unsere Ferien dieses Jahr ein bisschen anders gestalten als sonst?" erkundigte sich ein 15 Jahre alter Harry Potter, der nur ungern den Sommer alleine verbringen wollte. Außerdem hatte er keine Lust mit den Dursleys unter einem Dach zu wohnen. Das bedeutete nur unnötigen Stress für ihn. „Was stellst du dir den vor?" Hermine klang neugierig, aber auch ein bisschen passiv. Ohne große Planung hatte sie nicht vor, ihre Ferien zu verbringen. Der Rotschopf aus dem Trio sagte erst einmal gar nichts. Nur zu gut war ihm bewusst, dass es seiner Mutter gar nicht gefallen würde, wenn er die Ferien nicht zuhause verbrachte. Andererseits hätte es schon einmal etwas, die Ferien über mit seinen beiden besten Freunden zu verbringen. Der Gedanke war auf alle Fälle ziemlich verlockend.

„Naja, wir könnten uns ins irgendein Muggelhotel einbuchen. Finden würde uns dort niemand, da weder der Orden noch sonst jemand uns dort auch nur erahnen würde. Dafür leben die viel zu sehr in der magischen Welt. Die würden uns vermutlich im tropfenden Kesser oder so suchen. Sobald wir dann im Hotel sind könnten wir tun und lassen was wir wollen. Nachts die Clubs unsicher machen, wir müssten nur einen Weg finden, wie wir reinkommen ohne als minderjährig erkannt zu werden. Einfach mal Party machen und einen Sommer frei sein. Wir könnten Ron die Muggelwelt zeigen und noch Freizeitparks und so unsicher machen. Und Ron kann uns magische Orte und so zeigen, die wir noch nicht kennen. Alles Mögliche halt und wir hätten noch zwei Monate um das zu planen."

Nach dieser Aussage ließ Harry seine zwei Freunde das erst einmal verdauen. Ob sie dies jetzt wirklich taten, hing von ihnen ab. Er war jederzeit dazu bereit. Gerne wäre er mal nicht ‚der Freak' oder ‚der-Junge-der-lebt' sondern einfach nur Harry. Dies war jedoch leider etwas, das ihm so nicht möglich war und er wusste auch, dass es Hermine und Ron ähnlich ging. So richtig sie selbst sein konnte hier keiner von ihnen. In Hogwarts waren sie einfach ‚das goldene Trio' von Griffindor, von denen das allerbeste erwartet wurde. Keine Fehltritte oder sonstige Dinge. Es gab viel zu hohe Erwartungen an sie alle.

„Das wäre schon verlockend… aber Mum würde mich umbringen, sobald sie mich nach den Ferien am Bahnhof in die Finger kriegt. Euch beide vermutlich gleich mit. Das wäre so gar nicht ihre Vorstellung von drei lieben unschuldigen 15 Jährigen." Zum Schluss hin klang der jüngste Weasleysohn reichlich sarkastisch. Gerne hätte er mal einen ganzen Sommer lang seine Ruhe und niemanden der ihm sagte, was er tun und lassen sollte. Kein „Ronald tu dies…" und „Ronald mach das…", wäre schon einmal cool.

„Na und? Dafür muss deine Mutter uns erst einmal erwischen. So dumm sind wir ja nun auch nicht." Merkte Harry an und lächelte leicht. Es viel ihm nicht schwer sich Molly Weasleys Verhalten vorzustellen, sollte die Weasley Patriarchin sie in die Finger bekommen.

„Wir könnten ihnen auch während der Ferien Briefe schreiben." Kam es langsam von Hermine, die bisher sich das noch einmal gründlich überlegt hatte. Auch sie hatte zuhause keinen leichten Stand. Klar, ihre Eltern versuchten sich mit ihr zu unterhalten und sie fuhren die Ferien über die meiste Zeit weg, aber mit jedem Jahr wurde die Kluft zwischen ihnen größer. Schwerer zu überwinden. Es lag daran, dass sie in einer ganz anderen Welt lebte als ihre Eltern und keiner wusste so richtig, wie sie damit umgehen sollten. Hermine konnte ihnen ihre Abenteuer aus Hogwarts erzählen, aber für sie würden es immer Geschichten bleiben. Sie konnten es nicht verstehen.

Zumal sie in der Nachbarschaft keine Freunde hatte. Sie war anders gewesen als die anderen Kinder in ihrem Alter und diese ließen sie das auch grundsätzlich spüren. Die Ferien über war sie immer mit ihren Eltern alleine und zwischendurch kam dann mal die Verwandtschaft vorbei. Auch nichts, wo sie sonderlich drauf scharf war, wenn sie ehrlich war.

„Das wäre eine Möglichkeit, ja." Gab Ron zu und rieb sich das Kinn. Die Sache wurde immer verlockender. „Bliebe die Frage, wie wir am Bahnhof an ihnen vorbeikommen." „Naja, wir haben doch das apparieren gelernt. Das kann man vom Bahnhof aus doch." Viel Harry ein, der sich auf dem Sofa zurücklehnte. Aus seiner Sicht wurde die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie diesen Ausflug machten, immer größer. „Dann müssten wir nicht einmal aus dem Zug aussteigen." Jetzt schlich sich ein Lächeln auf Rons Lippen. Daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht.

„Die Grundzüge hätten wir dann ja schon einmal." Stellte Hermine fest und schnappte sich kurzerhand ein Blatt Pergament um alles zu notieren. Immerhin sollte nichts vergessen werden und sie konnten immer noch alles optimieren. „Ist nur die Frage wo wir hin wollen und was wir wann machen." „Ach komm schon!" protestierte Ron dem die Idee, alles fest durchzuplanen so gar nicht gefiel. „Wollen wir das nicht halbwegs auf uns zukommen lassen? Wir können ja sagen wo wir alles hinwollen, aber bitte keine zeitliche Einteilung! Das soll Entspannung pur und nur ganz wir sein ohne irgendeine Fassade oder sonst irgendetwas. Da kannst du doch bestimmt mal deinen straffen Zeitplan für die Ferien vergessen, oder?" Eine Zeit lang schwieg Hermine, ehe sie dann leicht nickte. „Ich versuch´s."


End file.
